


Ineffable Kinktober 2019: Day 6: Tail

by Quefish



Series: Ineffable Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Crowley has a tail, Dominant Aziraphale (Good Omens), Edgeplay, Gentle Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Kinktober 2019, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Soft Dom Aziraphale, Submissive Crowley (Good Omens), Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-22 19:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: Demons have horns and tails, or at least they should. Pure smut.





	Ineffable Kinktober 2019: Day 6: Tail

Tail

“Why the Heaven would you have thought that?!”

“Well, I wouldn’t have known, would I? I only knew what I’d been told. Quite frankly, I was shocked enough you didn’t have horns.”

“But a tail? When did you finally figure it out?”

“I can’t recall, actually. But, Crowley, _could_ you manifest one? We manifest other small body parts, after all.”

“Er, I guess, but why?”

“Why don’t you take your clothing off and get on the bed, dear. Bottom up, if you please.” Aziraphale took off his jacket, leaving him in his waistcoat and shirtsleeves, which he unbuttoned and began neatly folding to his elbow. Crowley was so distracted by this small display, he neglected to hear what was said. He realized he had missed something when Aziraphale stopped, clasped his hands in front of him and looked at Crowley expectantly.

“I missed something. Say it again, Angel?” Aziraphale slowly walked to Crowley, and Crowley began fidgeting in anticipation. He loved it when Aziraphale became firm. 

Aziraphale took a handful of Crowley’s hair, which had grown to his shoulders, firmly, but not cruelly. “I said, remove your clothing, and get on the bed, bottom in the air, and I’ll not be repeating it again.” He did not let go of Crowley’s hair, enjoying watching Crowley work to undress while being held in place. 

The demon had no idea where this mood had come from, but he was not going to question it. He enjoyed all of the tender lovemaking he shared with his angel, but there were also those occasional times where they would enjoy something more … vigorous. Even rarer still, was when Aziraphale Took Charge, and those times were both the best and worst. Best for how they felt, worst because if he wasn’t careful, he ended too quickly.

Once naked, Aziraphale smiled and released him and Crowley swayed his hips even more than usual as he climbed on the bed. He got on all fours and waited, looking over his shoulder saucily. Aziraphale stood still, simply gazing at the demon, letting his eyes roam his form. Crowley counted to four hundred and sixty-eight before the angel began slowly walking to the bed. He smoothed his palm from Crowley’s neck all the way down the back of his thigh. “Your word please, my dear?”

Crowley tried to hide the full body shiver as he answered, “Ducks.”

“Excellent.” His hand reversed, back up Crowley’s thighs all the way to his neck. He gently pushed between his shoulder blades. “Head down, love. I’d like your hands … here.” He touched a spot at the small of his back. Crowley moved appropriately and let out a content sigh as he felt his wrists being lightly bound. “Now, this is one of my very favorite bowties, Demon, so please do your best to control yourself. I expect it to still be in one piece later.”

Crowley nodded and wove his fingers together to keep the tie as loose as possible. “Lovely, my dear.” He resumed petting Crowley with long strokes over his back, arms, over the curve of his backside and down his thighs. “Simply lovely. I do need your knees farther apart, though. I do so like the look of all of you from this vantage point.” Crowley edged his knees out a bit wider than his shoulders, bringing his hips lower, and let out a soft sound as he felt his erection rub on the blankets. “Perfect, you always know exactly what I need.”

Aziraphale began petting Crowley again, now including his testicles and Crowley breathed slowly, enjoying the caresses. “Such a beautiful demon I have. But … not what I expected. What shall we do about that?”

Crowley turned his head, worried. “Angel? Wha-”

A smack rang out, not hard enough to do more than make sure he had Crowley’s full attention. “Now, now, Demon. I don’t believe I need you to speak more than what you genuinely need. Do you understand what I mean by that?” Crowley nodded, wisely not answering the question verbally. “Very good, my love. Can you be patient for me? I won’t be gone more than 1 minute. Is that alright? I’d like this answer out loud, please.”

“Yes, Angel. I’m ok.” He gave a thumbs up with both bound hands and heard Aziraphale chuckle. 

“Thank you, dear. Won’t be a moment.”

True to his word, Crowley had gotten all the way to ‘fifty-five one thousand’ when his angel’s steps came back into the room and placed a tray on the nightstand. He then came around and gently lifted Crowley’s face to kiss his lips and run his fingers through his hair. “Thank you, love. This evening took an unexpected turn. I wasn’t fully prepared, and that would have been terrible of me. Thank you for waiting.” He smiled and kissed Crowley again, feeling the demon hum contentedly.

He stood again and walked back towards Crowley’s feet, dragging his fingers across his skin. “Now, as I was saying … I do have a beautiful demon, stunningly so … but not as I expected him to be. I’d like to see if we can change that.” He ran his fingers down to begin fondling Crowley’s testicles again, before touching a spot just inside the top of the cleft of his buttocks with his other hand. “You’ve seen caricatures, I’m sure, darling. I would be delighted if you could manifest a tail, right here?”

Crowley had been making breathy exhales, feeling his angel’s fingers on him, but the request snatched his breath. He twisted a bit to look at Aziraphale as best he could, confusion on his face. “Yes, my Demon, just a simple devil’s tail, right here.” He pressed the spot again before taking his hand away a moment. When his hand came back, it was slicker than before, and one finger was delicately stroking Crowley, preparing him to be breached. Crowley closed his eyes and concentrated as he created a devil’s tail, as stereotypical as any in a costume store, and as added fun, even a pair of horns. As the demon finished, he heard Aziraphale gasp and began to slide a finger inside him. 

“Oh, Crowley, that is beautiful. And the horns as well, wonderful. Can you control it autonomously?” Aziraphale continued speaking over Crowley’s soft moans as he added a second finger and began carefully preparing his demon. He laughed, delighted, as Crowley brought the point of the tail up to caress Aziraphale’s cheek. “Oh, my clever Demon.”

The demon was now rocking back and forth on Aziraphale’s fingers, almost surprised that he was being allowed to. Aziraphale crooked his fingers and Crowley tilted his hips to get better friction on his prostate. He watched, fascinated at how Crowley’s tail became part of him so quickly, curling and twitching, showing his pleasure. He gave a small chuckle as it wrapped around his arm and pulled, trying to increase his hand’s movements. The angel saw a small shudder run up Crowley’s spine and he removed his fingers. “Oh, no, my bewitching demon. No orgasms for you just yet. Not for a while, I think.”

Crowley whined quietly as he clenched his buttocks together. Aziraphale leaned over and kissed just above where the tail was attached. “Good demon. Let’s play some more, shall we?” He slid his fingers down, barely catching for a moment on Crowley’s entrance before moving on to graze his testicles and finally to ghost over his cock. He was reaching between Crowley’s legs as he began simply giving small squeezes up and down the shaft. 

Crowley was making small sounds that would have been moans had they been louder, but they were soft, barely there sounds and breathy pants. He could feel his tail moving, it was such a foreign sensation. He could feel all the tiny hairs on Aziraphale’s arm as he wrapped the tail around it and started to use it for leverage again. Aziraphale saw that Crowley began to work himself closer to his climax and he let go, chuckling. “How very naughty of you, my dear. Let go, please.”

The demon again clenched up, driving himself back with deep breaths as he unwound his tail before nodding. “Well done, love. Such a lovely start to our evening, wouldn’t you agree?” Crowley turned with a slightly surprised look on his face and Aziraphale smiled. “Oh yes, dear boy, we’ve barely had any time at all thus far.” He stepped forward again, kissing Crowley tenderly as he pet his hair. “My dear love, I would like to take you apart tonight. I am hoping to wrap that lovely tail around my fist as I enjoy your body. I want to bring you so close you can taste it multiple times. May I do that, darling? It is your choice, of course. Those are simply my own desires, tell me yours … out loud, please.”

“That all sounds pretty good to me, Angel.” Crowley was lightly panting, but still trying to swagger. Aziraphale smiled, amused.

“Is there anything I’ve not thought of that you’d like, love?”

“Nope.” Crowley popped the P with an almost sleepy grin.

“Marvelous … ” Aziraphale smiled, and kissed him again before stepping behind him. He went back to teasing his demon, alternating from fingering him and stroking his prostate, and gripping and fondling his cock and testicles, bringing him so close to the edge and then stopping. Sometimes softly, other times rough and swift. He checked in with him often, and was always consented to continue the delicious torment. 

Aziraphale delighted in watching Crowley’s tail. Curling and whipping through the air, grasping his arms, caressing his cheek, wrapping around Aziraphale's back in a hug. It was all so enticing to watch, and each time the tail touched his skin was titillating. 

“Oh, my love, you are doing so well. I’m so happy, so proud of you. You are going to enjoy your climax so much, love.” Crowley was shaking, his voice cracking as he moaned and made high pitched sounds and harsh breaths. “Are you still alright, Crowley? … I need an answer please, however you can give it.” Crowley continued panting for a moment before giving a firm thumbs up with both hands. His hands were shaking, but Aziraphale recognized it as exertion, not discomfort. “Very well, love.”

Aziraphale pulled him closer to the end of the bed before walking to stand in front of him, dragging his fingertips up Crowley’s body, keeping contact. He reached Crowley’s face and tipped his chin. “Eyes on me, darling.” 

Crowley nodded and Aziraphale took his hand away. Aziraphale slowly and methodically removed his clothing in front of Crowley, enjoying how his eyes were now colored yellow from corner to corner, having no faculties left to keep the sclera clear. Every movement was focused on, and every new glimpse or reveal of Aziraphale’s skin drew new sounds from the demon. 

Once bare, he came forward. “You have been very well prepared, but would you please open your mouth, I’d just like to feel your tongue a moment.” Aziraphale had himself in hand in front of Crowley’s face absentmindedly stroking tip to base, and Crowley quickly opened his mouth. “Thank you, my dear. What an amazing prize you are, that I am so Blessed to have. Close your lips, just hold me.” 

Crowley nodded, and Aziraphale slowly entered and rested just the head of his cock on Crowley’s soft tongue, allowing himself a moment to relish the warmth of his mouth. He blinked slowly and held Crowley’s face in his palms, keeping him still as he pressed further into his mouth. He smoothly moved back and forth, lost in the open adoration in Crowley’s eyes. The angel pulled out of the snug cradle Crowley had given him, and leaned down to kiss him again. “Such a perfect lover, my Crowley.”

Aziraphale put his fingers back on Crowley’s skin to walk behind him again and wasted no time before he gripped the demon’s hips and firmly rooted him. Crowley’s head came up with a gasp and a groan. “Oh, darling, you feel like home.” He wrapped his demon’s tail around his wrist and hand firmly. He then pulled his hips back and then quickly snapped forward. “Home, my beautiful demon, so good.” 

Crowley’s volume increased as he felt the tug of the tail and the fullness from his angel rocking into his body. He had long lost true coherency outside of what his angel did and said. He was floating, a vessel made of sensation, pleasure, joy. His breath hitched as Aziraphale reached under him, and lifted him upright to cradle him against his chest as he continued his loving assault. The angle meant that the angel’s cock dragged against the demon’s prostate with every movement, and his moans reached into Aziraphale’s chest, filling his heart with warmth. 

Aziraphale moved his hand from Crowley’s chest into his hair, pulling firmly to keep him upright as he continued his possession, rubbing against the horns Crowley had manifested. Crowley’s voice hit new octaves; his hands were twitching against Aziraphale’s belly and his thighs were shaking against Aziraphale’s. “Not yet, love. My beautiful Demon, you’re doing so well. If I had more hands I couldn’t touch everything I wanted to. So soon, Crowley.”

He changed his rhythm, slowly, firmly snapping his hips, and the hand holding Crowley’s tail wrapped around the demon’s cock and began quick strokes that had the demon jerking his head mindlessly from side to side. “Aziraphale … “ It was barely a whisper, more a breath or pant that had consonants sprinkled in it. 

“Yes, darling. You may … “ He kissed the back of Crowley’s neck as he thrust into him roughly as he gasped and luxuriated in his orgasm. Crowley’s voice had nothing left, as he whined, moaned, hissed and keened through his climax. He thrust forward into Aziraphale’s hand and the angel massaged and pulled his demon until he began twitching from over stimulation, making an entirely different kind of sound. 

Aziraphale brought his hand away and gingerly pulled out of Crowley’s body, carefully letting go of his hair, and bringing his arm around to support his lover as he lowered him to lie on the bed. He slipped the tie off his wrists, and brought the hand with the now relaxed tail to his face and kissed it tenderly. He gave it gentle appreciation and then unwound it from his wrist and hand. The angel carefully lifted, and then cradled the demon in his lap, holding him close against his chest. 

Reaching to the tray, he took a taste of the glass of water he’d prepared, smiling that it was still cool. He held it to Crowley’s lips. “Drink, my love.” Crowley did, taking small sips until the glass was half gone, and then resting his head back on his angel’s chest. He felt gentle kisses on his head and the horns he’d created, and mewled quietly in comfort. He didn’t open his eyes as he felt different nibbles pressed to his lips. Words of praise and pride accompanied every small cut of strawberry he ate, as well as the few morsels of dark chocolate he enjoyed before he shook his head against more. Aziraphale covered them with a blanket, and the demon smiled, exhausted. 

“You were magnificent, Crowley. Truly stunning, you amaze me. That you allow me this privilege, it is breathtaking. I love you so dearly, my exquisite demon.”

Crowley shook his head, lazily. “M’not. S’you, Angel.”

Aziraphale smiled softly and let out a chuckle. This was oft stated by both to the other. “Agree to disagree, my love.”

As Crowley went even more boneless in his arms, Aziraphale couldn’t help but be grateful again that there were some human experiences that they were able to enjoy fully, with none of the drawbacks. Eating without worrying about waste, since it just sort of miracled away after the stomach was one. But having an orgasm without the mess of semen was spectacularly handy in times like this, when the angel didn’t want to move, and the demon wouldn’t have been able to if he _did_ want to. He couldn’t help but send up a small prayer of thanks, while also hoping She wasn’t really listening just now.

The angel began humming and swaying, continuing to lay kisses on his demon, and interspersing how much he loved him well into the night as Crowley slept in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading!
> 
> This is updated with the following stunning artwork from PoorlyFormed. I won a request from her Patreon and I am so excited to share it :)


End file.
